The present invention generally relates to heat therapy products and, more particularly, to heat treatment apparatus using a meltable medium.
Heat treatment apparatus for providing therapeutic relief to a desired body part are generally known in the art. Such apparatus are typically provided in the form of a bath comprising a housing and a removable container sized to receive the hands or feet of user. A meltable medium, such as paraffin wax, is deposited into the container, and provides a therapeutic affect when heated.
The paraffin wax is typically in a solid state when at normal room temperature. To melt the wax, a heater is provided in the housing below the container and is sized to generate heat sufficient to melt the paraffin wax inside the container. When the paraffin wax has been completely melted and has obtained a desired temperature of approximately 127xc2x0 to 135xc2x0 F. (53xc2x0-57xc2x0 C.), the user places the hands, feet, or other desired body part in the melted wax bath. The heated paraffin wax bath is known to provide moist heat treatment that softens and soothes dry and cracked skin, and eases stiff joints. The paraffin wax used in the bath may be pure, or may include additives which provide aromatherapy, such as a citrus blend fragrance.
While conventional heat treatment baths are capable of providing the intended therapeutic effect, they typically require excessively long periods of time in which to melt the paraffin wax. The known conventional apparatus use a heating element to first heat the container. The heated container, in turn, heats the solid paraffin wax contained therein, thereby melting the wax. The wax will melt from the bottom up until the entire mass of solid wax is melted. Consequently, the conventional heat treatment baths may require several hours to completely melt the paraffin wax. Such waiting periods are entirely impractical for many people.
Thus, there is a need for heat treatment apparatus which quickly and efficiently melts paraffin wax to a desired working temperature.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a method of melting a mass of solid wax in a bath is provided, in which the bath comprises a housing with a base and a sidewall, and a heating element disposed inside the housing near the base. The method comprises melting a bottom surface of the solid wax mass into a bottom layer of melted wax using the heating element and shutting off the heating element once the bottom layer of melted wax reaches a desired volume. A portion of the bottom layer of melted wax is then transferred to a top surface of the solid wax mass to create a top layer of melted wax, a remaining core of solid wax mass being disposed between the top and bottom layers of melted wax. The remaining core of solid wax mass is melted using latent heat in the top and bottom layers of melted wax, thereby to create a volume of melted wax at a usable temperature.
In accordance with additional aspects of the present invention, apparatus for melting a solid mass of wax is provided comprising a housing having a base and a sidewall, and a heating element disposed inside the housing and positioned near the base for generating heat. A heat conducting plate is positioned above the heating element for conducting the heat from the heating element to melt a bottom surface of the solid mass of wax. A control circuit is provided for automatically controlling a temperature of the heating element.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, apparatus is provided for melting a solid mass of wax. The apparatus comprises a housing having a base and a sidewall, a heating element disposed inside the housing and positioned near the base for generating heat, and a heat conducting plate positioned above the heating element for conducting the heat from the heating element to melt a bottom surface of the solid mass of wax. An enclosure is attached to the housing base, and a control circuit for automatically controlling a temperature of the heating element is disposed inside the enclosure. An insulating layer is positioned between the heating element and the enclosure for protecting the enclosure from excessive heat.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.